renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revandenizen
Revan Anne Denizen York, Baroness of Deerhurst, lives in Bridgewater, Devon and is currently the Trade Minister of Devon Council . She is the mother of Lillian Grace, and enjoys making and throwing pie around in the taverns. She is currently engaged to Archduke Morgan-Braeden. Before Bath Revan was one of four surviving children born to the Denizen household, being preceded by three boys. Revan's father, Robert, was a trader who was constantly away from home on runs, struggling to make ends meet so the boys could be educated. Rumors surrounded the child's birth of her mother Alice cheating, but Mr. Denizen denied them vehemently. Revan's mother welcomed the birth of a daughter, and called her only girl by her middle name, Anne. The girl turned out to be more of a tomboy than her mother expected, adopting a blunt nature and a strong liking for running. She bonded with her brothers, and they took turns teaching her so she could finish their lessons for them. When Revan was about the age of 14, her father mysteriously inherited a large sum of wealth, rumored to be left by her true father as compensation for the burden of raising a child not of his own blood. He began down a path of corruption and greed. With the rumors now swirling even more about her birth, Robert was unable to secure a marriage for her, and she traveled with him on trade runs. Shortly before her 19th birthday, Revan's father finally secured a match for her, the son of a corrupt Count. Utterly disgusted with the man and how he referred to her, Revan fled before her wedding one night with the help of a friend. The two were chased into the forest ... where she hid in the brush until morning, still in her battered nightgown and the engagement ring the Count's son had given to her, worn on a golden chain round her neck. Days later she alone stumbled into Bath ... Arrival in Bath Having been born on April 11, 1437, she appeared in Bath for the first time on her 19th birthday, scared and dressed only in rags, hiding a necklace with a ruby ring on it. With raven black hair and emerald eyes, Revan became known for her rather blunt nature in town. She was also known for running away from her feelings and men in the town. She soon found ways to become involved, including by enlisting in the Somerset Armed Service and joining the Aristotelian Church when she was baptized by Mother Sybil. She had a sponsor come with her, Lord_Heinrich, and he became her Jahfather. The two became very close with each other, having a father/daughter relationship. It was through him that she was adopted and became a cousin of the Breydel family. Branching Out into Public Life While traveling in June 1456 with her Jahfather Heinrich, she met fellow SAS member, Lethion. From that initial trip on, Lethion and Revan became close. Revan reached out and became more involved due to the new friendship, volunteering for the position of Spokesperson in the Committee for an Active Somerset and assisted Lethion in planning events. She returned home and soon joined the political party, the Patrons, to help give back to the community with their idea of always helping out younger citizens. She became an assistant town mentor to Bath, obtained a wheat field, and became a weaver, able to support herself well financially and always be in the taverns. She found that she loved painting banners for those around her and thrived in becoming active in the town and the county inn. Lethion asked her to be on the Patrons list and support him in his run for duke, and she agreed, right before the assassination of her beloved Jahfather, Heinrich. Heartbroken at the loss of her father figure, she clung onto her friends, especially to Leth. She found herself on council as the Public Prosecutor under his term. Their friendship slowly developed into a relationship, but was kept quiet due to their working relationship at the time. Her family approved a courtship between them in October 1456. It would not be until the next term, where Revan agreed to be the Trade Minister under Duchess Trisalene's term, where hints slowly leaked out about the two. Loss and Finding Her Stride Revan took a term off from council to just focus on her relationship, as both she and Leth had become busy with their responsibilities. She found herself on Privy Council as the Royal Secretary. But soon the disappearance of Lethion without a word, and with rumors swirling of a possible proposal right around Valentine's Day hit Revan hard. Lost, she went back to council and threw herself back into what she knew and took another term as Trade Minister under Luja. She continued to keep vigil for his appearance, but after a month, she sadly admitted to herself that he wasn't coming back. But the smile came back, unexpectedly, as Revan soon met the Voice of Somerset speaker, FateofDreams. They had actually crossed paths earlier, he being the outgoing public prosecutor when she was a freshmen councilor. James York, as he went by, had adopted a daughter, Alicia, upon a journey to the north. They were a welcome distraction from her work, and she quickly fell for him. She took another term off after her second round as Trade Minister to spend time with the two of them, and ended up moving from Bath to the capital of Bristol to be closer to them, even though her family did not approve of the match. Others in the Patrons began to ask her if she would accept the leader position for the list, and she kept declining. Her relationship grew more serious with James each day. It was during this time where she was returning from a trade run for the county that she ended up in Gloucester at the time of the revolt by the Wolves of Sherwood. Seeing the damage firsthand there motivated her to take the leader's position of the list Somerset Patrons and Independents. During the election, they gained eight seats with three lists running, and she became Duchess. James agreed to serve with her as an independent and became the Captain of the Somerset Armed Service. During her terms as duchess, the council was very active and boasted high attendance rates in many county and country votes. James also proposed at the beginning of July, and the two would marry on September 4th, 1457, with Revan expecting their first child. A brief illness took its toll on her after the wedding, but she finished off the term and then became the Sheriff for Somerset as her own husband James became Duke then. In October, the College of Heraldry made the announcement that Revan had been granted the Baroncy of Deerhurst from Luja's recommendation. Upon inspection of the land, she found it quite pleasing and decided to not apply for more land. The Sweating Sickness Tired and exhausted from council, she took time off to have her baby, who arrived nearly a month early on December 23rd, 1457. To James' delight, it was a girl, and they named her Lillian Grace York. It was not long, though, that Revan found herself on Privy Council again for the Regent, as she followed her husband up north to serve in the SAS 1st Battalion in Carlisle. It was due to the long journey on the roads that Revan nearly died of the sweating sickness while there, worrying everyone with the sudden illness and unresponsiveness. She mended surely but slowly, but had been changed. Before leaving, she had put her field up for sale, and it was at this time that it was sold. The clink of coins showed Revan the path to take ... to go back home, enroll in the university, and to become a learned person of society. The parting was sad between her and her husband, leaving James and Alicia in Cumberland as she took Lillian with her back home to Somerset. Going home was a hard decision to make, but was the right one. Another hard decision that Revan then made were to take steps to dissolve her marriage to James, which by May 1458 was settled. Current Positions *Councilor of Devon, 9th term presently **Trade Minister: Council Term III, under Alisa *Lancer of the Devon Guard *Member of the Law Society Previous Positions *Mayor of Bristol, 2 terms *Mentor of Bristol, 1 term *Councilor of Somerset, 7 terms **Public Prosecutor: Council Term XIII, under Lethion **Trade Minister: Council Term XIV, under Trisalene **Trade Minister: Council Term XVI, under Luja ** Duchess: County Council Terms XVIII & XIX **Sheriff: Council Term XX, under FateofDreams **Spokesperson: Council Term XXIII, under Barnaby (half a term) **Sheriff: Council Term XXIII, under Barnaby (half a term) *Councilor of Devon, 1 term **Trade Minister: Council Term II, under Alisa *Privy Council, under Mommikerri, January 18th to April 6th, 1457 **Royal Secretary of England *Privy Council, under Viceroy, January to April 1458 **Great Chamberlain of England * Privy Council, under Notjack5 ** Lord Privy Seal of England *Spokesperson for the Committee for an Active Somerset July 1456 - July 1457 *Member of Somerset Chapter of the Patrons *Cavalier in Somerset Armed Service *Voice of Somerset Member Category:People